


I Need Help Believing

by addie_cakes (orphan_account), figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a mention of yuzu/Johnny but absolutely nothing, bit of angst, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/addie_cakes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Yuzu and Javier are secretly dating. Javi getting frustrated since a lot of people are asking him about Yuzu's love life and trying to ask him on how to woo Yuzu. And Yuzu reassuring Javier in the end."For hours on end, Javier could gush about all the amazing things that made Yuzuru an exciting and breathtaking skater.The things he didn’t yet know how to answer, though, were questions about Yuzuru’s relationship status."





	I Need Help Believing

From the time that Yuzuru had started training under Brian’s tutelage, Javier had received questions about him. He wasn’t surprised, either. Yuzuru, the bright-eyed kid with all the promise in the world, had quickly become the bright-eyed kid with all the world’s attention. He had won the Olympics, and he won Worlds, and he won the Grand Prix Final, and he kept breaking his own records, and maybe Yuzuru didn’t win every competition he was at, but when he did win, he did so with a crack and an unforgiving dominance that stunned everyone.

And Yuzuru was so strong, and he came back from injury after setback with a sort of otherworldly, mature grace and fight that Javier never really knew how to answer questions about Yuzuru. That he was a good skater, yes, and probably the best of his time (and maybe of all time–yes, Javier thought, of all time), but he was just as mentally strong, and he was inspiring, too.

For hours on end, Javier could gush about all the amazing things that made Yuzuru an exciting and breathtaking skater.

The things he didn’t yet know how to answer, were questions about Yuzuru’s relationship status.

Because Yuzuru’s relationship status was with him–they were a couple, and the people who needed to know, knew. And their friends knew. But they didn’t necessarily flaunt their relationship to the entire world. Yuzuru was a little secretive, and Javier had no problem keeping his Instagram relatively free of Yuzuru-esque material, though he did occasionally sneak in a picture of two pairs of skates or something that reminded him of his favorite skater (which was Yuzuru). For the most part, though, Javier kept fairly mum about the whole thing.

It was becoming increasingly hard, though, when people kept asking him about Yuzuru and what Yuzuru liked and who Yuzuru liked.

Javier. Yuzuru liked Javier. But he couldn’t exactly say that.

Sometimes, reporters would ask him their usual Yuzuru-centric questions, but then they would slip in a comment about the young man’s strange sex appeal, that he was disruptive of the typical norms and instead provided a sort of feminine grace as a male skater. And what did he think of that? And did Yuzuru’s beauty surprise him? What did he think about Yuzuru? Did he know anything about Yuzuru’s personal life? Was he dating anyone? He had to be dating someone, right?

Right.

As he was drinking from his water bottle, Javier turned his head to the side when he heard Johnny Weir, of all people, talking to him. Not that he minded, of course, but Javier did find it somewhat surprising. Usually, Johnny was hanging off Yuzuru, or he was spending time with Evgenia, or maybe even Misha, but the two of them never really spent too much time alone with each other.

Either way, Javier smiled, even as Johnny began to ask what Yuzuru had been up to as of late. Were any of Javier’s closer friends watching, they would have seen a look flash behind his gentle brown eyes, but Johnny only thought he was still being completely pleasant, and Javier had no intentions to throw him off yet.

Until Johnny asked if Yuzuru was seeing anyone.

Javier blinked, and he didn’t quite know how to answer that question. Yes, Yuzuru was seeing someone, and that someone was standing right in front of Johnny but wouldn’t say so, just because Yuzuru didn’t seem like he was yet ready for a public announcement, though he still didn’t shy away from physical contact with Javier in front of people. No announcements, though. But if it were up to Javier, he would have told everyone right then and there that he was madly in love with Yuzuru Hanyu, and that he happened to be luckier than every other person on earth because of that.

He didn’t, though, and just shrugged. “Well, I don’t really know what to say, honestly.”

Johnny hummed, glancing over to the side where Yuzuru was showing some of his moves off to Evgenia and Satoko, who were both watching with mild interest, though they both broke into fits of controlled giggles when Yuzuru almost tumbled over. Javier smiled to himself, as well.

Ah, yes. He loved the graceful man that could skate as if he were made to do that and nothing else for an eternity, but he also loved the man that couldn’t keep his balance off the ice, either.

“Well, you’re so close to him, I just thought that–”

“You’re close to him, too,” Javier interrupted, still friendly. “I don’t know, Yuzuru and I don’t really talk about relationships that much.” Which was true. They didn’t have to talk about their relationship when they were interacting in one together. Javier was many things, but he tried not to be a blatant liar.

“…well, yeah, but I don’t want to be that guy. If you find something out, let me know, yeah? I mean, a lot of people want to know how to woo the great Yuzuru Hanyu,” he said, and he smiled, kind enough, as if he were just giving a piece of advice, and Javier almost felt bad for disliking Johnny so much in the past few minutes. Realistically, if everyone knew that Javier and Yuzuru were dating, then no one would impose so much, but didn’t seem to yet be an option.

Javier nodded as Johnny walked away, and he only chose then to frown. He didn’t quite understand why Yuzuru wasn’t quite as open with their relationship, and it normally didn’t bother him, but now it was burning a hole in his heart. And it was bothering him.

Naturally, though, the young man decided to let the matter drop. It didn’t really matter if other people were interested in Yuzuru, so long as Yuzuru was still interested in him. But if all these people were attracted to Yuzuru, and if Yuzuru knew it, and if Yuzuru had no intentions of telling everyone that he was already dating someone, then maybe Yuzuru really didn’t want to be dating anymore.

Yuzuru, Yuzuru, Yuzuru.

Javier sighed heavily, puffing out his cheeks as he did so, and he couldn’t even force himself to plaster on a smile when he saw Yuzuru. Which was crazy, because Yuzuru smiled so brightly when he caught sight of the older man, and he hurried over. Not yet noticing the drop in Javier’s mood, Yuzuru asked, “How’re you doing?”

Against his better wishes, Javier only shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve been better.”

Yuzuru’s eyebrows knit together in concern. “Why? What’s wrong?” He moved his hand onto Javier’s arm, maneuvering himself so that he was standing in front of the other man. “Talk to me–”

“It’s just dumb stuff, Yuzu, it’s not really important.”

“It has to be, if it’s got you looking like that–”

Javier shook his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this right now.” He had his jaw set in a hard line, though it was already becoming difficult to stay so upset when he was near Yuzuru. There was something incredibly calming about the younger man’s presence when he was trying to be a comfort.

“…we can go somewhere private?” Yuzuru suggested, and without asking any further questions, he began to lead Javier out of the room. The other man didn’t struggle, and he just walked along with Yuzuru, already feeling a little guilty. He hated that his boyfriend was stressed and worried now, and he hated even more that he was the sole cause of this stress.

They sneaked away somewhere, and Yuzuru sat down, gently guiding Javier to sit next to him. “Okay,” he began, not yet upset but clearly on the fast track to getting there, “what has got you so bothered?” Yuzuru attempted the smallest of smiles, and whether he was trying to relieve Javier or himself was rather ambiguous, but he was clearly trying something.

“…I told you, it’s stupid.”

In a flash, Yuzuru gave him a very hard and serious look. “Can I say something? I never want to hear that from you again.” Javier’s eyes widened, but Yuzuru clearly wasn’t done. “If it has to do with you, Javi, it’s never stupid, and I need to know what’s going on with you.” He reached his hand over to grab the older man’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Yuzuru really shouldn’t have pushed as much as he did, because all of a sudden he felt as if some sort of dam was breaking. “…I don’t know, I’m just not handling this whole ‘secret’ thing very well, Yuzu, because–everyone seems to be in love with you, and so am I, but I can’t even say it yet, and so now I’m stuck between wanting to respect your wishes and wanting to tell everyone what I’m thinking, and I’m sorry that I’m acting this way, but when you’re dating someone like you, that’s how it is–”

“…you love me?” Yuzuru asked, voice soft and uncertain, and Javier felt his blood go cold.

Why had he said that? What possessed him to lay his whole feelings bare right then and there, and who did he think he was? But Javier couldn’t go back now, and he just nodded, eyes dropping downward.

He felt a soft hand touch his chin, though, pushing him back up to look at Yuzuru. The younger man’s expression was soft and pleasant, and he smiled lightly. “I love you, too, Javi,” he said quietly, almost reverently, and Javier briefly wondered what he had done to somehow earn the very reverence of Yuzuru Hanyu. “…I mean, I didn’t know about all that other stuff, but…I love you, too.”

“…I’m sorry. I was overreacting–”

“What did I just tell you?”

“…sorry.”

Yuzuru laughed lightly, and he stood back up, still holding onto Javier’s hand. “Come on, let’s get going.” Javier let himself be led, a bit more relieved, even though nothing was particularly different other than the fact that they had said that they loved each other. But he supposed that he couldn’t be too upset or disappointed, not when the person he loved and who loved him in return was Yuzuru.

But of course, Yuzuru went above and beyond in everything, and as soon as they were within earshot of everyone else, the younger man raised his arm in the air and brought Javier’s hand with it. “I just thought everyone should know that Javier and I are dating, and he’s going to post pictures of us on his Instagram tomorrow.” He glanced over at Javier, smiling widely with his eyes closed, face scrunched up in amusement, and Javier only stood beside him, dumbfounded and in awe.

“…mm-hmm,” he nodded, breaking out into a grin like a completely idiot, and he didn’t even move when Yuzuru leaned up to peck his cheek. “We’re dating–” he confirmed, and he figured that the more he said it, the more it would stop sounding like a tremendously mythical thing.

Johnny glanced over at Evgenia, and she shrugged. He nodded, impressed.

Yuzuru laced his fingers with Javier’s, and the older man let out a soft sigh, shaking his head. No, he wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to this. And that was a very, very good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all my completed fics at figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something on there that should be here, let me know!


End file.
